


On leave

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jason is a soldier, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Worker Percy Jackson, Top Jason Grace, sex against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After returning from serving his country, Jason is talked into going out. So, there he is in a bar he doesn't want to be in when he meets the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen





	On leave

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Come on, Jason! Don't be such a buzzkill. " Leo exclaimed.

"I told you I didn't want to come. " Jason replied, sipping on his virgin Pina Colada.

Two days ago, Leo and Jason and their unit returned from a ten-month combat mission in Afghanistan. A couple of guys had the idea to go out and celebrate properly by getting wasted. Jason didn't want to come at first, but Leo and Octavian pestered him for hours. Hazel and Frank were less obnoxious about it, but they too asked him to come. Jason still wasn't convinced, but then even their captain, Reyna, agreed to come:

"It will be good for morale. "

That's when Jason gave up, agreeing to a night out. So, now he was sitting in a bar in Manhattan with music that was too loud, watching awkwardly how his friends were getting drunk, dancing and hitting on strangers.

"Fine. Want a new drink? " Leo asked sighing.

"I'm good. "

Jason watched how Leo walked over Octavian, who was standing at the bar and ordered a drink. Leo and Octavian chatted. Jason's attention was brought back to his table when Reyna joined slid onto the chair opposite of him. 

"Could you look any more unmotivated? "

Jason shrugged. 

"I'm not in the mood to party. "

"There's no one stopping you from leaving. " she countered. 

"Okay, fine. I want to have a good time. " Jason sighed.

"But? " 

"But I'm not sure how to anymore. "

Reyna sighed as well.

"It's not going to work if you just sit here, looking like someone died. " 

Leo joined them at the table, plopping down in his seat. Jason flickered over to Octavian, who now was chatting up a cute guy with messy dark hair. Jason felt a bit jealous that Octavian seemed to have such an easy time socializing (and chatting up cute boys) and that was motivation enough for Jason to focus on Reyna's and Leo's conversation and actually make an effort to have fun. 

"Excuse me..." someone said after a couple of minutes. 

Jason looked up and found the cute guy smiling at him. From close up, he wasn't just cute. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He was tanned and his disheveled hair was jet black, while his bright eyes practically glowed. In the dim light, Jason wasn't sure if they were green or blue, but he knew that they were breathtaking. The guy had a chiseled jaw and his shoulders were broad. He looked like a Greek god. Jason fell instantly in love. 

"Hey, " he replied, breathlessly. 

"Can I join you? " the guy asked, gesturing to the empty chair next to Jason.

"S-Sure. " 

"Reyna! Let's dance! " Leo exclaimed loudly and unsubtle. 

Pulling Reyna towards the dance floor, Leo winked at Jason, making him blush. 

"I'm Percy. " the guy introduced himself.

"Jason. "

"I didn't chase away your friends, did I?"

"No, they wanted to dance anyway. I was being a Debbie Downer. " Jason replied, smiling self-depreciatingly. 

When Percy chuckled, some of Jason's blood rushed from his face right down to his crotch.

_'Even his voice is sexy'_  Jason thought dreamily.

"So..  I've never seen you here before. " Percy said, leaning forward to place his hand on Jason's arm. 

"Yeah... Uh... My friends and I... W-We just returned from a long combat mission. " Jason stuttered.

"Oh! You're a soldier? "

"U.S.Army. " Jason answered nodding.

"Thank you for your service. " Percy purred, nearly causing Jason to choke on his own spit.

Trying to think of an answer that wouldn't be awkward, Jason's eyes flicked through the room. Octavian caught his gaze and grinned slyly at him, giving him a thumbs up.

_'Did Octavian send Percy over? Wait... Was he my wingman?'_

"You're welcome. " was what Jason settled on, shaking every thought about Octavian out of his head. 

"So how about we go look for a quiet place and get to know each other huh?" Percy suggested.

"Are you suggesting we... you know..."

"Of course, handsome. What else would we do with our time together? " Percy replied, running his hand up and down Jason's biceps.

Jason frowned. That sentence made little to no sense. Unless...

"Wait... Are you a sex worker? " Jason hissed.

Percy looked taken aback for a second and then amused. 

"Of course. Who else would walk up to a stranger and proposition them? "

Jason blushed, shrugging awkwardly.

"Oh my god! That has totally happened to you before! " Percy exclaimed.

"Once or twice. " Jason mumbled shyly.

"And you're modest too! You don't even need me. You could probably fuck anyone here. "

"I don't want to fuck anyone in here."

"No one? Well, guess I'll get going then. " Percy said loftily, raising from his chair.

"Wait! Don't go. " Jason half-yelled, lunging across the table to grab Percy's hand.

Percy grinned mischievously and asked:

"So, how about that quiet room? "

"Oh...huh. I don't... usually do that. "

"There's a first time for everything. "

Jason fidgeted and asked:

"Could we just... talk? "

Percy looked surprised but shrugged as a reply.

"Sure. Your friend already paid, so we can do whatever you want. "

Jason smiled relieved.

"Thank you. "

"To be fair, I must tell you though that talking is a serious waste of my talents. "

Jason chuckled blushing again. 

"So..." he said, frantically trying to think of an interesting topic for the conversation.

"Not much of a conversationalist, huh? " Percy asked laughing.

"I get nervous really easy when I'm around... y'know... cute people. "

Percy grinned but decided against teasing the flustered Jason. So, he just said:

"Thank you.  So, now that you're back what are your plans?"

"I'll probably enlist again. I have no one I can stay for. My father fucked off when I was two, my mom died in a car accident and my sister's overseas herself. "

Percy stared shocked at Jason and stayed silent for a couple of moments, prompting Jason to groan. 

"Fuck. I've ruined the mood, haven't I?" 

"Nah, it's okay. " Percy replied and started to tell Jason a story about a former client, who hired him as an escort to come out to his homophobic family. 

By the time he had finished with that, Jason felt relaxed again and even smiled about the story. Gradually, over the course of the conversation, Jason loosened up and felt more at ease. Eventually, Percy smiled sorrowfully and said:

"I'm afraid our two hours are over and I have to get back to work. Bills to pay and all that. "

"I-I could give you more. That way we can continue to hang out. " 

"Are you sure? That's quite a bit of money. "

"It's not like I don't have it. Don't worry about it. "

"Uh... Okay. It's your money. "

So the two of them stayed at their table, talking and observing how the bar slowly emptied out. Out of Jason's friends, Hazel and Frank were the first ones to go. Giggling and blushing they were very handsy with each other as they left, especially since Leo joined them.

"They do that from time to time. " Jason explained to a confused Percy after the three said goodbye. 

"All the army guys I've met before weren't so... open as you and your friends. "

Jason shrugged.

"All kinds of people join the army. "

Soon enough, they were nearly alone in the bar and one of the bartenders came over to them, telling them that they'd have to leave soon.  Jason and Percy looked at each other questioningly. Eventually, Percy drawled:

"You know... I don't live that far from here. We could relocate the party. " 

Percy's tone was fairly neutral but it had a suggestive edge to it, making Jason blush once more. 

"I know you said you usually don't do this, but..." Percy added before Jason could say anything.

"But what? "

"But I would have brought you home with me even if I hadn't met you on the job. "

Now Jason's face was fire red, but he had himself enough under control to nod and reply:

"Y-Yeah. Sure let's go. "

"I knew you liked me. " Percy said smugly.

"Wasn't that obvious? " Jason asked, putting a couple of bills on the table to pay for their drinks.  

Percy just grinned at him. They got up and left the bar. While they were walking the two blocks to Percy's apartment complex, Jason couldn't pull his thoughts and attention away from Percy. The sexual tension was building up between them and Jason could feel his cock hardening, just at the thought of getting his hands on Percy.  The walk to Percy's apartment felt impossibly long as anticipation was bubbling in Jason's lower abdomen. He was hyperaware of Percy, noticing every movement, every glance in his direction and even every breath he took. When they arrived at the apartment block, Percy led Jason upstairs to his flat. And Jason was almost sad when they stopped in front of a door. Walking behind Percy, he had an excellent view of Percy's ass. 

The door of Percy's apartment hadn't even closed yet as Jason surged towards Percy, pressing him against a wall and kissing him passionately. Percy's kiss was as sweet as Jason expected and his full lips pressed against Jason's felt heavenly. A small whimper escaped Percy's mouth as Jason's hunky body pressed against him. His hands came up to grab a fistful of Jason's shirt, using his grip to pull Jason even closer. Jason's erection was pressed against Percy's leg. And Percy could feel how hot it was even through the layers of clothing between them. From their resting place on Percy's hips, Jason's hands wandered up, sneaking underneath Percy's shirt. His fingers drew patterns against Percy's feverish skin, exploring his lean body. After a little while, Jason pulled away to get rid of Percy's shirt, before his own shirt fell to the floor as well. Percy joked his fingers into the waistband of Jason's jeans to pull him back towards him.  Now, Percy was able to run his hands over Jason's trained torso and he took full advantage of that. Percy's fingers found Jason's nipples and teased them, causing Jason to paint quietly.  Jason's mouth wandered from Percy's lips to his jaw and then down to his neck. There he proceeded to lick and suck at Percy's smooth tanned skin. Percy arched his body into Jason's, pressing their bare torsos against each other.  He cupped Jason's erection through his pants making him moan in anticipation.

Fumbling with the buckle of his belt, Jason pushed his pants down a little bit and freed his erection, before he guided Percy's hand to it. Percy ran his finger over the engorged tip and even though it was a touch as light as a feather, it sent shockwaves through Jason.  He moaned airily, fingers digging into Percy's ass. When Percy started to stroke his cock Jason's head fell onto Percy's shoulder. Jason let it rest there, his hot breath tickling Percy's bare skin. Meanwhile, his fighters slipped underneath Percy's pants, running over his firm ass cheeks.

"I want you. " Jason murmured huskily into Percy's ear.

Percy just moaned as a reply and got out of his pants and underwear hastily. Jason, who was about to pull off his clothes properly too, froze when he saw Percy in all of his naked glory.

"Beautiful, " he whispered unconsciously and Percy blushed. 

They started to make out again. This time Jason's hands found their way underneath Percy's ass. Jason lifted Percy up, who eagerly wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. The fingers of Jason's right hand sneaked towards Percy's entrance.  His index finger started to massage Percy's hole, but then it suddenly slipped into Percy. 

"You're already stretched.  " Jason stated amazed.

He fully pushed his finger inside, looking for Percy's prostate. 

"Don't-ah... worry. No one had had me before I went to you." Percy said. 

That was the moment Jason found his prostate, drawing a moan out of Percy

"I don't care. " Jason replied against Percy's lips. 

He started up brush lightly against Percy's sweet spot, just barely touching it.  Jason teased Percy for a little bit until Percy exclaimed:

"By the gods, stop teasing! Just fuck me already! "

Very willing to fulfill Percy's wish, Jason held up Percy only with his left arm to spit into his right hand to lube up his cock. Running the slick head of his erection against Percy's hole, he slid into Percy. At the same time, he pushed up into Percy and lowered him onto his cock until Percy's ass was pressed against his hips. His halfway pulled down underwear rubbed against Percy's cheek, when Jason slowly started to rock his hips. 

"S-Shit... that's s-so hot." Percy moaned as Jason thrust up into him. 

"I'm not gonna last long." Jason panted warningly, kissing Percy. 

"I don't care. Me n-neither. "

Jason's thrusts became sharper and harder as he got used to holding Percy up and fucking him at the same time.  The edges of his open zipper were pressed against Percy's ass, Jason's pants long forgotten. The sharp, short pain of metal digging into his tender skin made everything feel a lot sweeter. When the tip of Jason's cock hit his prostate, Percy threw his head back, moaning loudly. Jason ceased the chance to start licking and nipping at the exposed skin. Percy felt so good around him, all hot, slippery and velvety. His walls were clinging to Jason's erection, making Jason crazy. His thrusts sped up until his hips were slapping against Percy's ass loudly every time. Teeth clashing, they kissed each other breathlessly, until Jason found Percy's prostate again. Percy started to moan loudly and Jason wanted to hear every second of it. Unconsciously, Percy threw his head back and dug his nails into Jason's shoulders. Jason groaned and Percy's reaction spurred him on. And so their pants and moans intertwined, creating a symphony of pleasure.

Soon, Jason's arm started to shake from the strain of holding Percy up. He could feel how his focus slowly started to slip as he could feel his orgasm nearing. Not wanting to drop Percy, he let him slide down his body until Percy was standing on his feet. Then Jason turned him around and made Percy brace himself against the wall before Jason pushed back into him. Jason pressed himself against Percy's back and wrapped his arms around his torso. Holding Percy tight, Jason continued to pound Percy, chasing his orgasm. When he noticed how Percy's breath became erratic, he knew he was close. So, Jason reached around Percy to wrap his hand around Percy's dick. He started to jerk him off, his hand moving in sync with his thrusts. Percy whined wantonly and pushed back onto Jason's cock.

"Are you close? " Jason murmured huskily, kissing the spot behind Percy's ear.

"Y-Yeah. " Percy replied.

Jason increased the speed of both his thrusts and his hand movements.

"Come for me. " Jason panted. 

Percy's whole body shook as he came with a loud cry, spilling his load all over Jason's hand. Jason could feel Percy's body tensing up against his until Percy went pliant in his arms.  Jason held him up and continued to pound into him. But it didn't take long for Jason to come either. And only a few moments after Percy, Jason stumbled over the edge. He moaned loudly and pressed himself as much into Percy as he could, grinding his hips against his ass. 

As he came down from his high, Jason was breathing heavily.  He stayed inside Percy for a bit and rested his head against Percy's back until he calmed down.  Then Jason pulled out of Percy, still holding him up and asked:

"Bathroom?" 

Percy pointed at the bathroom door. Jason picked him up and carried him there.  He pressed a soft kiss against Percy's hair before he turned on the shower. They got underneath the warm spray of water. Percy was feeling pleasantly dizzy and very cuddly, so he was leaning against Jason the whole time.  Jason didn't mind. He was caressing Percy with soft touches, whispering praise.  After their shower, Jason dried them off. By then Peggy felt a bit more clear-headed and led Jason into his bedroom. 

"Best decision ever to pick you up in that bar. " he murmured, making Jason laugh.

"Agreed." 

They got under the covers and started to kiss softly until Jason yawned. Percy chuckled and said:

"Let's go to sleep.  We can continue to do this tomorrow. "

Jason nodded and cuddled up to Percy.  And when he fell asleep Jason did so with a soft smile and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Theme: Sex work.  
> Tell me what you think. I love feedback. Kudos are always welcome too!


End file.
